


A Sore Subject

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Anne has lunch with a pained Eddie and a defensive Venom.





	A Sore Subject

**Author's Note:**

> In my own defence, it’s late at night and I wasn’t planning to post this at all until I thought of such a perfect title.  
> Still, I am truly, truly sorry for this. :”)

When Eddie winced sitting down, Anne raised her eyebrows.

“That looked painful,” she said as casually as she could. “Did you pull a muscle or something?”

Eddie turned bright red. Quickly, he grabbed the cloth napkin off the table, using it as an excuse to look down at his lap rather than meeting her eyes as he replied, “Um, no. Nothing like that. I actually tipped off a curb and bruised my tailbone.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, should heal up in a couple of days.”

Pretending to study her menu, she commented, “I’m surprised your buddy didn’t heal it for you right away. Is he not taking good care of you again? We could have Dan check to make sure he’s not snacking on your organs again...”

Before Eddie could answer, Venom peeked a tiny head out from the collar of his shirt, looking indignant. Eddie covered his eyes with a hand and whispered, “God, please don’t.”

Venom ignored him. **I take very good care of Eddie! He is just lying because he doesn’t want me to tell you how good of care I took of him last night.**

“That’s because she doesn’t want to know that Vee,” Eddie said, clearly mortified.

**But she thinks I am neglecting you! Besides, you were quite vocal in your approval when it happened. I don’t understand why you are lying now.**

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut tighter, but couldn’t seem to find his voice.

Anne cleared her throat and tried valiantly to keep a straight face. “Well, that still doesn’t explain why you didn’t heal him afterwards, Venom.”

Tilting his head in the symbiote equivalent of a shrug, he answered, **It is my understanding that amongst humans, naughty boys don’t get healed until they have learned their-**

Here Venom was cut off as Eddie buried his head in his arms against the table.

Anne couldn’t help it anymore, she burst out laughing.


End file.
